The FingersFetish Case
by Asana
Summary: The life of Harvey and Mike flows rather calmly, but all of a sudden dangerous people from the past of Harvey Specter break into and by coincidence damage the life of Harvey's associate instead of his own. What will Harvey do to make amends to the boy?


Title: The Fingers-Fetish Case

Author: Asana Zwerg

Rating: M for the reason and for later chapters. Don't like – don't read!

Size: That is going to be medium sized story. Like 20-25 thousand words or so.

Warnings: I warn you in advance that I have not much sense in business and even less in business frauds – I am too young. I'm more of an expert on relations between people and so on. Nothing else you should be warned about what you can't understand from the rating and the summary.

Genre: Crime, humor, romance

Disclaimer: I own neither Suits, nor any of the characters of the series. Yes it is AU even if I try to make it canon. No profit – just for fun!

Summary: The life of Harvey and Mike flows measured – they are working together, closing complex cases, getting new ones. But all of a sudden dangerous people from the past of Harvey Specter break into this relatively quite life. By coincidence, they make a mistake and damage the life not of the famous closer but his associate's. What will Harvey do to make amends to the boy?

* * *

><p>"But Harvey –"<p>

"Nope."

"You do not understand, this is how we can buy some time –"

"I said – no."

"But –"

"No means only one thing – no. Mike, you must understand, I've thought about this option before you suggested it to me."

"Yeah, sure."

"Mike, I hate to say this phrase, but that is me who decides. By the way, I asked you to collect information about Benedict Racers for me. You did?"

"Not yet."

"Who is here? I can hear someone's voice, but no one is supposed to be in my office."

"Yeah-yeah. Already leaving – the most interesting job of my life is waiting for me."

"Mike, I trust you all this work not so much because you're my _assistant_, but because you're _my_ assistant. And I have only one assistant if your eidetic memory still works."

"Maybe it's time to have another?"

"I have enough problems from one stupid ass that I have to pull out of scrapes."

"Yeah, who pulls out whom more here..."

"I hear a voice again."

"Ok, ok, already gone."

I turned on my heels and left the room of Harvey Specter. That's how our disputes usually go. And right after that I often meet Louis, who is sure to spoil my mood even more. And – of course – I saw that he was going towards me. I quickly pretended to be attentively reading the papers, which I was holding in my hands.

"Hello, Mike."

Of course, he could not just pass by.

"Ah? Yes, good morning, Louis."

"Waiting for you in my office in five minutes."

"No, I can not. I need to do –"

"Boy, we passed it a million times – if I say now, that means right now."

"Generally, you said five minutes."

I always liked to act on his nerves – a very pleasant morning's work. And not just morning's.

"Mike, you do not want me to command you something."

"Wait a minute, but all times before you did… what? If not command?"

"Believe me, it was not commands earlier."

"Then the more I can not come to your office in five minutes. I need to investigate and find a name for what you did before."

"Ha ha. Very clever. Overall – waiting for you –"

"I said, I can not. I urgently need to collect information for Harvey about a very important matter that deals with our company. When I say our, then I turn you in this list, too, Louis."

"Tell me when did you become so arrogant?"

"I have good teachers."

"Look at him. Well, then, after lunch in my office. I hope you have enough time to do this _urgent_ matter for Harvey."

Returning to my seat, I began to search for information for Harvey. Of course, I lied that it was very urgent. But I did not want to go to Litt's office now. And not only now. So-o… Benedict Racers. I began to delve into my memory, remembering where before I had heard the name of this company. Advertisement with their logo on a bus stop a month ago ... the sale of horses advertising in the newspaper four months and two weeks ago ... commercial on TV, which ended a couple months ago... The phrase from a man in the shop in September last year: "I always wanted to have a horse. Breeding horses – this is a very good business. In Benedict Racers guys make good money." The horse Tiden which won the race two years ago and is or was owned by Benedict Racers. In general – anything interesting.

I sighed and typed "Benedict Racers" in Google search. Of course, the first thing I had was the article in Wikipedia. Having skimmed it, I learned that these guys kept about three hundred horses. Every year, they sold an average of about 120 horses for different purposes. The price range for one horse was from 20 to 250 thousand dollars. Their sales revenue in average was about six million dollars. Plus, they were paid to participate in the races, exhibitions and other events. Moreover, the BR Corporation owned its own production of ammo and other stuff needed to care for horses, breed them or ride. I realized that this company was one of those that represent a kind of monopoly on the market of their service sphere. I sighed again – now I'll have to spend a lot of time on calls to various authorities, requesting reports and other available information on the work of the corporation ... I reminded myself – I-don't-care-for-anyone-Harvey had also been engaged in such work when he had just started – and picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok, already gone."<p>

I traced a look as Mike went out of my office and smiled slightly. The boy apparently showed high expectations. During the months of working with him I have many times witnessed the manifestation of his tremendous mind. And this included not only his phenomenal memory, but also the ability to understand everything really fast.

Still watching the receding associate, I saw that Louis stopped him. I never liked the way this junior partner is trying to annoy me by means of Mike, and only recently have I admitted to myself that the reason was not only that it might affect me. I just didn't want Litt to touch Mike – in the figurative and, especially, in the literal sense. By the emotions on the face of Louis, I realized that Ross was rude to him, but after a few seconds the partner smiled a malicious smile of his which I suddenly wanted very much to wipe off his face. I admit that Louis Litt is an excellent lawyer, but very often he works by allowing his emotions to influence his behavior. That was another reason why I did not let emotions rule over me. Perhaps I am afraid to be the same piece of shit.

At the same time I saw Mike said goodbye to Litt and the last turned and looked me straight in the eye. Early in my career it was the worst challenge for me – to look someone in the eye, not looking up even during my own speech. Now I do not know how people live differently. Sight might make your position in society clear even more than your words or appearance. If you win the battle of sights – a quarter of the victory is in your pocket. So now I could not afford to turn away, while Louis was heading to my office. But he had to tear off his sight to talk to Donna. Within seconds he was opening the door.

"Good morning, Harvey."

"A wonderful morning, Louis. What do you want?"

"Just came to say hello to a colleague. Is it forbidden?"

"No. Now let me continue to work on my own business."

"How is the case with Benedict Racers?"

"If you're interested in the answer as a colleague, I'll tell you it's great."

"And if not as a colleague? What then?"

"Great."

"It's from you Ross learned to send people to hell so subtly?"

"And what do you think?"

"It was a rhetorical question, Harvey."

"I know, I just decided to try to construct a conversation with you."

"Really? Let's try."

Louis made a rush to sit on the sofa on which I sharply replied:

"No. I'm already bored with the idea."

"Well, you bastard, Specter. Mike is far away from you."

"Well, yes – he's my assistant."

"Aren't you afraid that one day he jumps upon you in this?"

"No, I will be only pleased. We will be two against you alone."

"You're so confident that he will always remain with you?"

I nodded. Of course, I was not sure, and that really did not make sense. If Mike would be an outstanding lawyer, then it will be he who has the assistant. But I nodded anyway.

"What is that keeps him close to you?"

"I'm the best."

"Oh yeah – Mr-I-am-the-best, of course. I never thought that you could bind to someone. And I was also always sure that you like women. Wish you a bad day, Specter."

And pulling one of his hideous grimaces, Louis left the room, while I continued to look after him until he disappeared from sight. I knew that despite all things – the last word for me. But Litt, without knowing it, has won this game. I actually was bound to Mike. Sighing heavily, I opened a folder with papers of the Benedict Racers case. It was necessary to sort out who to whom and how much money owes as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short and maybe senseless chapter. That is just and introduction. And I also excuse for all mistakes – my English is not brilliant. If you correct my mistakes, I will be only happy. :)<strong>


End file.
